


The Fifth Day of Twissymas

by embersielle



Series: Twissymas [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, kinda smutty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to what Missy’s read, at Christmas one is supposed to give a special gift to the person they care about. Some people give jewelry, some give expensive baubles, but those things were so useless to a Time Lord. What gift could she possibly give her Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Day of Twissymas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit smutty and a lot fun! The Doctor doesn’t know what to do with his gift, but it’s fun to learn!

A voice called out to him. It wasn’t out loud, but it called very clearly in his mind and he sighed. Ever since the Doctor had let Missy into his head she’s been taking advantage. The lazy woman would call to him mentally instead of going to him and demand he find her wherever she was at that moment, which wasn’t necessarily still.

He followed anyways, knowing the awful headache he’d get if he didn’t. She continued to call and coo to him as he got closer. She was never this chatty and he was instantly on alert. A chatty Missy never meant good things. “Come in hun, I’ve got a present for you.”

“Will the present bite or wound me?” There was a dark chuckle on the other side of the door and a chill went down the Time Lord’s spine. 

“Only if you want it to. Now, come. In.” Unable to refuse her the Doctor opened the door. The sight that awaited him was certainly not what he had been expected.

Missy had found ribbon and Christmas themed lingerie and was laying partly sprawled across her bed. Her tight, pinned up curls where let loose and perfectly draped around her face. She was grinning like the cat she was and was running her finger slowly across the bedspread.

“Won’t you come unwrap your present my dear Doctor?” He tried to suppress the need to swallow and run and looked around the room with a nonchalant attitude.

“I don’t see a present?” Missy frowned, seeing past his obvious tricks and thrust a finger at the top of her head, nearly knocking the bow she was trying to point out off.

“I’m your present Doctor, I’m always your present. Now it’s time to unwrap me.” She slid off the bed like a snake and the way her hips swayed as she moved over to him solidified the image in the Doctor’s mind. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me Doctor, when you think I’m not looking. You like this body don’t you? With it’s long legs, it’s curves, and it’s full, plump,” She had been dragging her hands up her body slowly and the Doctor did swallow expecting her hands to drift across an area he was avidly not looking at when instead her fingers shifted to her face. “Lips. Don’t deny it. I’m the best present you’ve ever had.”

She seized his face and smashed her lips to his. The Doctor wanted to sigh, but he couldn’t even move his mouth, she still wasn’t very good at kissing, all pressure and no skill.

He grabbed her face and pulled back enough to allow his lips to move, and move they did. The slid across hers, slowly and softly. Missy made a little moaning sound and her body angled towards his. One of his hands left her face to grab her hip. He couldn’t deny it, she was so desirable to him. He didn’t want to find her so alluring, but his new body and his old thoughts had other ideas.

Missy would have happily melted under him and stayed like that, but she was still a very wrapped present and he had pulled at some of her wrapping paper. She leaned forward and nipped his ear. “Come on Doctor.” She whispered. “Unwrap me.”

The Doctor found himself very shy again, his bravado used up in that one moment. This body was new, what it liked, what it didn’t, he hadn’t experienced that yet. It was also old and hers was so beautiful and it oozed sexy. “Stop thinking so hard, or I’ll have to jumble that pretty mind of yours. I think you’re very good looking, now unwrap me.”

“Yes Mistress.” He loved watching as a shiver cascaded down her body and it gave him a little more confidence. He reached behind her and found lacing instead of the typical clasp and his long fingers slowly undid them. 

As he worked on that, Missy set to work happily leaving small marks on his neck, his jaw, his ear. He was hers, only hers, and she’d leave marks to let to world know.

The lacing was finished and the Doctor couldn’t bring himself to pull the upper lingerie off, but Missy had no qualms. She pulled it off quickly and pressed her chest to his. “These are one of my favorite features, do you like them? I keep them hidden under all those layers of clothes because I want you to be the only one to see them.”

The Doctor licked his lips and nodded. He delved down and kissed trails from the top of her chest up to her jaw and as he left his own marks on her perfect skin, his wiry fingers hooked into the edge of her knickers and Missy’s breathing stuttered slightly.

“It’s the last part of the present Doctor, will you unwrap it? For your Mistress?” He pulled away from her neck to look at her with a serious expression.

“For you, Koschei, I’ll do anything.” Missy moaned when she heard her old name and even louder when her Doctor pulled off the final ribbon.

~

He had lost track of time completely. They had merged together body and mind and everything else had become irrelevant.

Now he was laying in her small bed with his Missy draped across his chest, her breathing deep and content. He hadn’t seen her sleep in several hundred years and it was a wondrous sight. “Merry Christmas.” He murmured.


End file.
